Because I Am Yours
by Kit2000
Summary: A young man stepped into his apartment, and headed straightly to the bedroom in a confident step. "Welcome home, Mrs. Clarke," he breathed hotly in his sweet wife's ear.


_**A/N Hello everyone! This is our first fanfic for Dead Space and we dedicate it to our dear friends at DeviantArt: AngelJasiel and VictoriaRED111. Thanks to them, we had a pleasure to know about the game and the wonderful pairing Isaac/Ellie. **_

_**We hope that you will like this little story, guys, and it will bring smile on your faces!~ :highfive:**_

_**So now, read, enjoy and don't forget to review~**_

_**And one more thing...If you aren't Isaac/Ellie supporter or you don't like our ideas for the fanfics- DON'T BOTHER TO READ and We DONT NEED TO KNOW IT!**_

**Because I Am Yours**

A young man stepped into his apartment, and headed straightly to the bedroom in a confident step.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Clarke," he breathed hotly in his sweet wife's ear.

Isaac had been holding her in his arms all the time, ever since they entered their apartment. It was an ancient tradition on the Earth. The husband had to carry his wife over the threshold of their home. The young man loved this custom, and he decided to fulfill it on his wedding day. The bride ran her long fingers through her beloved's hair tenderly.

"Put me on the floor, my love," she whispered softly.

He immediately granted her wish and set her on her feet carefully.

The beauty gently took his hand, intertwining their fingers, and led him to a double bed with an enigmatic smile. The moonlight illuminated the room through large windows. The wedding rings on the couple's fingers sparkled in that mysterious light. The young man obeyed to his girl's unconditional wish and sat on the edge of the bed. Ellie climbed at his lap and gently but firmly pushed him in the chest, showing him her wish without a word. Isaac's back hit a soft mattress, but he never took his thoughtful blue eyes off his lovely spouse.

"Finally, you belong only to me," the beauty said in triumph. The man smiled bravely and charmingly in response.

Ellie began to unbutton his white shirt with confident and nimble fingers. A minute later she opened his shirt, and started stroking his muscular chest in tenderness and adoration. Isaac's blood ran faster through his veins from her seductive touch. He felt that he couldn't endure her sweet torture any longer, when she began to cover his chest and abdomen with frequent and scorching kisses. His hands slid over her bare shoulders gently to reach a long veil on the crown of her head. He removed the veil and then all the pins from her hair carefully. The man gave freedom to her chic curls. They feel down her shoulders and back like a blanket. The too pleasant touches of her hair against his bare skin made Isaac realize that he had been captured by his beloved wife's female charms. He began losing his head. Ellie was driving him crazy and she didn't feel any remorse about doing so.

With one swift motion he rolled to the side and pressed the girl's back to the soft mattress, towering over her with a smug smile on his lips. Her pupils widened. Isaac stroked her cheek in trepidation and froze, staring at her nice flushed face.

"What's the matter, darling?" She whispered anxiously.

He took Ellie's hand and brought it to his warm lips only to leave a kiss on each of her fingers. Isaac did not break eye contact with his wife, not even for a second.

"You're so beautiful," the man sighed adoringly. "You just cannot imagine how much I love you, Ellie".

The girl's heart pounded loudly from his sincere and energetically powerful confession. Her whole being was filled with infinite tenderness and love for her husband.

"I know, darling. You have proved your love to me so many times. You have defeated death and survived where it was impossible to stay alive. You managed to find me, take me as a wife, and now, finally, we can be a real family, "She quickly got up and hugged her beloved spouse. She buried her face in his neck, inhaling the unmistakable aroma of his body greedily. Instinctively, he pulled his precious woman to him even closer.

The couple spent some minutes in that position. They were standing on their knees on a soft mattress, while hugging each other and being unable to interrupt their moment of unity. They enjoyed the heady proximity between their bodies.

"Promise me that you're mine" Isaac whispered emotionally, looking in his beautiful wife's bright eyes intensely.

"I'm yours forever, and don't believe anything else," said Ellie with confidence and firmness in her voice.

She gently placed her hand on the place, where she could feel the clear beating of his noble heart under his skin.

"I really want to help you cope with your horrible memories, nightmares, unbearable pain that you have experienced in the past. But I do not know how," the girl added, desperation could be heard in her voice.

In a sign of support, he gently covered her hand, which was still lying on his chest near his heart, with his own hand.

"Every day spent with you fill my life with meaning. When you're with me, I feel like my dead heart come to life. You are the most precious thing I have, Ellie."

The girl was touched by his sincere acknowledgment to the very core.

"I am very desperate to love you. I promise you, I will be with you in sorrow and in joy forever. I will never leave you, Isaac. Only together we can overcome everything the destiny prepared for us. I firmly believe that our love, which has undergone a lot of testing and become even stronger, will help us."

Without giving any response to his better half's emotional and frank confession, Isaac took the girl by the shoulders in great tenderness and adoration and forced her to lie back on the soft bed. The man started covering her velvet face, neck, shoulders**, **décolletage with hot and persistently intense kisses. The beauty closed her eyes in total bliss, her mirrors of soul darkened with passion. Her arms wrapped around her husband in a fit of feeling and she pressed his strong body to her flushed one as closely as possible.

"My brave, my proud, independent and endlessly sweet Ellie. Relax, you're too excited, your body is like a taut string. Shhh ... relax," he whispered soothingly. "Let me be the leader today in our lovemaking and fulfill my duties of a husband." He smiled at her so alluringly and seductively, that the young girl gulped in amusement. For a moment she forgot how to breathe.

"I will be neither strong nor proud. I just need your love," she moaned languidly.

"I promise I will not disappoint you, my beloved. You will experience an unforgettable pleasure of our intimacy," the young man whispered in a dangerously low hypnotic voice.

Ellie's mouth got dry from his rapid charisma. She licked her pink lips. Her innocent gesture didn't go unnoticed by her husband's watchful eyes. His blue eyes were dark with an unbearable desire to possess her, to become a single whole with her, and to get completely dissolved in each other. Isaac warmed her with his insatiable gaze intently and waited for her response to his request.

She felt that the wave of irresistible desire covered her from head to toe. She wanted to unite with her adored man right now, that wish was frantic and desperate. She had no strength to wait any longer. She decided to give in to him and give him the overall lead in the bed today. But then she would make sure to get use of her feminine wiles, and give him all the pleasures that she had planned specifically for their wedding night. After all, the marriage was a partnership, and they had always been a great team. She knew the way to her husband's heart, and he had a key to her clock of life. So she decided to resign herselfto his control completely.

"I'm all in your power, Isaac," Ellie moaned, gasping from the severity of emotions, which he had evoked in her body with his caressing.

The man offered her a disarming smile.

"I'll be loving you for the whole night slowly and with rapture, my beauty," he warned his wife, promising something incredibly exciting and wonderful.

His seductive lips took possession of her sweet little mouth in a greedy and proprietary kiss. He kissed her passionately and energetically, and she answered him the same love. Ellie repeated his name over and over again, unable to deal with herself. His hands started to lift the hem of her magnificent wedding dress slowly but surely. He slid his hands up and down her slender legs, stroking the warm smooth skin in gentle touches. Isaac seduced his lover, pulling white silky stockings down her long legs.

Ellie let out a muffled groan right in his lips, unable to endure what he was doing to her now. The beauty almost lost her mind. Instinctively, she arched her back in pleasure. Isaac awoke a burning need in her, she wanted him to continue touching her desperately for a lifetime.

Her husband deprived her of all clothing items painfully slowly. He was truly enjoying this fascinating process. He kissed every inch of her satin skin enthusiastically. Ellie moaned in excitement. He captured her lips and deliberately deepened their kiss, making it more sensual and intimate. He showed her how serious he was determined to love her all night.

He was a man of his word. Isaac gave Ellie a great bliss and infinite happiness. She melted in his secure hands. He was persistent though very gentle. Their love game was very exciting. The girl had the impression that he could continue to give her his affection endlessly**.**

Isaac was so passionate, so concentrated on her, so affectionate, and at the same time utterly insatiable on their wedding night. He did not have the strength to break away from her. He had been longing for her so much at the time of separation they had endured. He possessed her over and over again that night, never complaining about exhaustion. His body did not feel any fatigue. Ellie gave him all of her without a trace, fully tuned to his needs and desires. She was madly in love with him. He was so strong, so charismatic, so inimitable, so loving on their wedding night. They made love completely surrendering to each other. Together the newlyweds reached the heights, the existence of which they had never known. They became true soul-mates. Only when the first rays of Sun appeared in the window, the bride and the groom managed to dim down their ultimate attraction to each other. Lying in bed after beautiful intimacy they were completely exhausted and plunged into a deep slumber.

But sleep did not come to the man. He was so excited about what had happened between him and Ellie. She agreed to marry him and they finally were able to connect their lives in legal marriage. At the memory of recent events a beatific smile touched Isaac's lips. He had never been happier in his life before than he was today. The man was thankful for the fact that he was able to survive and get back with victory in his one and only woman's loving arms. To his sweet Ellie. With those thoughts, he pulled her sleeping body even closer to his. He would love her with all the tenderness and sensuality his human heart was capable of. Isaac kissed her on the forehead and whispered softly;

" You are my love, my precious wife**.** I will cherish you and protect you all my life. This is the main goal for me."

Ellie took a deep breath in her sleep and buried her face in his chest like a small defenseless child. She was so comfortable and safe in his strong arms. Isaac smiled kindly at her unconscious desire to be as close as possible to him, and closed his weary eyes. The young man relaxed, enjoying the warmth and serenity his charming wife was emanating. The slumber didn't take long to cover Isaac's mind and very soon he was finally able to get carried away in a faraway land of dreams.

**END**

_**A/N **__** So, this is it! Did you like it? Was it random? Haha, we want to know your impressions, guys! :eager: This story was really hard to write in English. We hope it was understandable :pray:**_


End file.
